Innocent Love
by Loving-you-is-a-crime
Summary: Special A doesn't have 7 places for special students to enter,but eight.Meet Harada,Sanomi and the other SA students for their adventures.Understand the relationship between a certain brunette and Sanomi.Sorry for bad summary.Keixoc Keioc DISCONTINUED.
1. Sanomi:Kei

**Sanomi – Kei**

Disclaimer:Minami,Maki owns everything,but Sanomi.

'SA' = Megumi writing.

"SA" = Speaking.

'SA' = thoughts.

_SA_ = flashbacks,signs

"It's Harada-sama/Sanomi-sama from Special A!"

"Good Morning,Sanomi-sama/Harada-sama!"Various of people greeted,bowing their heads.

"Good Morning,Everyone!Please call me Sanomi."A raven-head grinned,cocking her head to the spotted two familiar females through the crowd.

"Akira!Hikari!"The raven-haired girl called out,flailing her two said girls turned to their friend.

"Sanomi!"They both exclaimed,running towards her.

"Good Morning,Hikari,Akira!"The raven-head greeted with a grin.

_Harada,Sanomi_

_Daughter of the toy manufacturer and computer software designer._

_Ranked second in the school._

Akira glomped the raven-head,squealing at her had squeeze her too hard,that Sanomi was lacking the oxygen in her lungs,turning blue.

Hikari had noticed the state that her friend had turned.

"Akira,you're squeezing Sanomi too hard!"Hikari sweatdropped.

"Sorry Sanomi!"Akira released the raven-head as Sanomi tried to breath in oxygen.

_Toudou,Akira._

_Daughter of the airline company president._

_Ranked seventh in the school._

"It's okay,Akira!You didn't do anything wrong!"Sanomi waved her hands in defense,trying to ease her friend's tears/guilt.

"Let's go check our test scores!"Hikari suggested,smiling at her two friends.

_Hanazono,Hikari._

_Daughter of a carpenter_

_Ranked third in the school._

She ran off to the board where crowds were forming and Sanomi ran after her,they both quickly found their names on the list.

After reading the scores,Sanomi's fingers had lost to Takishima,Kei placed a hand on Sanomi's shoulder.

"Takishima…"Sanomi pulled up a fist,groaning in defeat.

"It's okay,Sanomi!I think you'll beat him over!"Hikari encouraged,pumping her fists.

"I'm seventh again."Akira turned to her two friends with sparkling eyes.

"Your right!I will defeat him!"Sanomi recovered her grinned back and Akira glomped the two girls.

Sanomi,Hikari,and Akira walked into the Greenhouse, that's only used for the Special A place was sparkling clean and enormous.

A brunette boy stopped watering the plants and turned to the three girls.

"Ah,Good Morning."The brunette boy brunette girl,who was sitting on a chair,turned around facing the girls.

"Good Morning."Sanomi smiled.

"Those plants sure looks so lively!"Hikari complimented.

"Yes."The brunette boy replied,smiling with his eyes closed.

_Yamamoto,Jun._

_Son of a music producer and a gifted vocalist._

_Ranked fourth in school._

A brunette girl wrote down on her notebook before lifting it above her to show the girls.

'Good Morning'

_Yamamoto,Megumi._

_Daughter of music producer and a gifted vocalist._

_Jun's older twin sister._

_Ranked fifth in school._

"Where's Ryuu?"Hikari asked,glancing around.

"Good boy."A familiar,masculine lingered through the air.

Everyone turned their heads to the familiar voice and spotted the familiar green-head.

"What are you doing,Ryuu?"Sanomi walked up behind the green-head,looking above his head,spotting a turned around,revealing the small sloth.

"He's…just having his meal right now."Ryuu stated.

_Tsuji,Ryuu._

_Son of sports manufacturer president._

_Ranked eighth in school._

"He looks so cute~"Sanomi was about to pet the small sloth,but removed her hand quickly when the sloth was about to swiped her with its gaped.

"'s really fast than most sloths."Ryuu warned a little too late.

"Why didn't you say so earlier."Sanomi cooed the sloth,not paying attention to anyone else.

Jun and Megumi popped up beside holding a violin and Megumi wrote,

'Jun will now play the violin.'

The twins glared at the sloth,electricity between the over Ryuu's attention and affection.

"The violin,huh?"Hikari was standing beside Akira,waiting for their backed up,ready for their performance,too.

"You're kidding!Ryuu,stop them!"Akira exclaimed,disagreeing about the and Hikari shared a look of confusion.

Ryuu pulled out a whistle from his uniform coat and blew in it.

"Stop."

Jun and Megumi quickly stopped their dropped their things and hugged Ryuu,showing lots of affections.

"Ryuu~"

" makes me feel warm at the beautiful scene."Sanomi awed at the scene,cupping her own smiled with relief,putting a hand on her hip.

"That's Ryuu for you."

Hikari blinked with confusion.

"He's been with them since toddlers."Akira continued,nodding to then,went over to Hikari,whispering to her until a hand was on Akira's shoulder.

Akira slowly turned her head,meeting a fallen,dirty guy on the ground.

"!"

Sanomi whipped her head around and spotted the guy,crouching beside him.

"Is it a corpse?An experiment?"Hikari exclaimed,jumped away with Akira.

"I think he's an alive human."Sanomi poked the guy and flipped him over on his back,revealing the familiar face.

"It's…"Sanomi trailed off.

"Do you have something to eat?"He shot his head up before falling back to the squeaked,falling back on her butt.

_Karino,Tadashi._

_Son of the board Chairman of the school._

_Ranked sixth in school._

A few minutes later

Everyone in the SA, was drinking their tea and snacks except one person…

Akira was talking about the tea cups until she turned around,finding Tadashi eating many plates of her snacks.

Tadashi gulped down his tea and laid back in indian style,his arms folding behind his head,grinning.

"Before I knew it,I was at the Tsugaru Channel."

Akira was growing more and more irritating every complimented about how delicious the food was and Sanomi munched on the snack.

"You!Stop ruining the mood!"Akira pointed a finger at Tadashi.

"Actually,quit your habits!"Akira shouted.

"Please,call it a man's romance!"Tadashi remarked,eyes sparkling.

"But importantly,more seconds!"Tadashi offered a he knew it,a pot hit him on the head by…Akira of started their one-sided argument…again.

Sanomi finished her share and turned to the empty chair beside her.

"Where's Takishima?"Sanomi asked,glancing stopped sipping her tea and turned to the empty seat.

"Huh?"Hikari was curious also.

"Ah,He said he was going to the computer lab and left."Jun explained.

Sanomi nodded,her eyes downcasted at her felt a little empty without Kei here…Like she's going to admit that!She just merely feels worried because he doesn't usually miss school!And they are rivals!

Sanomi shook her head,removing all thoughts before put down her cup of tea on the table.

"Are you lonely without me around?"A familiar voice entered in her ears.A small blush tinted on Sanomi's cheek and she shot up,glaring at the was carrying a laptop in his arm.

"W-What?"Sanomi exclaimed before a stomache growl overcame her turned to Hikari,who flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry,that was me…"Hikari laughed,nervously before taking a sip of her tea.

"Hikari…"Sanomi turned to Kei,scowling.

"D-Don't be stupid!I was just worried that you had…"Sanomi trailed off,not knowing what to male looked down at her.

"I had…?"He repeated,an amused look on his flushed before a distraction came up. Hikari shot up in her seat,choking on her pointed her finger at the male.

"Kei!Don't you forget my first challenge!"

The male sighed,a little turned to Hikari.

"Oh,Your first challenge to me.I hope you don't end up as Miss Second Place here."His eyes pointed at Sanomi,specifically at the 'Miss Second Place'.

_Takishima,Kei._

_Son of the Takishima Group President._

_Ranked first in school._

"Who are you calling,'Miss Second Place?I will beat you!"Sanomi scowled,shotting up a fist.

"The results will be the same,no matter what you do."Kei remarked,making Sanomi grinned.

"So,where should we compete?"Hikari asked.

"Third period is P.E…"Kei turned and glanced at Sanomi,who was staring at them.

"Yeah."Hikari grinned.

"Very train hard as you can."Kei walked over to his chair beside Sanomi.

"Sanomi tried to beat him on everything…but,it's better than that devil woman…"Tadashi ranted, turned to him,throwing a chair at his way.

"Who's a devil woman?"She yelled.

Sanomi glanced at Kei,whose relax,before glancing at stood up from her seat.

"It's alright,Hikari!You might beat him!"Sanomi encouraged,grinning.

"You're right,Sanomi!"Hikari shot up,eyes full of fire.

"I don't think you can."Kei started,everyone turning to him.

"GAHH!Don't underestimate me!"Hikari laughed,softly and Kei glanced at her,a small smile cracked on his ,how he loved her was like melody in his ears.

"Go Hikari~!Takishima~!"Sanomi cheered,cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Go Hikari~!"Akira cheered.

"Why are you cheering for both of them?I thought you wanted Hikari to win."Tadashi asked.

"I do,but it's not fair for not cheering for Takishima also."Sanomi glomped the raven-head,squealing.

"So Cute~!My Sanomi is so generous and cute~!"Akira squealed,squeezing Sanomi.

"Can't…breathe…."Sanomi manages to voice out,slowly turning heard and let go,frantically apologizing.

Soon,Hikari had gotten beaten by Kei in Box layed flat down on her stomach in defeat while Sanomi tried to calm she had calmed her friend down,she walked over to Kei.

"Congratulations, might able to defeat Hikari,but I won't lose to you!"Sanomi declared,pointing her finger at the brunette.

"I look forward to it,Miss Second Place."Kei smirked.

"Don't call me Second Place!"Sanomi scowled.

What do you think?

Please review,but no critism!


	2. Pride:Birthday

**Pride – Birthday**

Disclaimer:Minami,Maki owns everything,but Sanomi.

'SA' = Megumi writing.

"SA" = Speaking.

'SA' = thoughts.

_SA_ = flashbacks,signs

* * *

><p>"Good Morning,Sanomi-samaHarada-sama!"

"Good Morning,Everyone!"Sanomi greeted,waving her hand.

"A festival?My blood is boiling"Hikari pull out a fist in front of her.

Sanomi heard Hikari's outburst as she walked up behind Hikari and in front of Ryuu and the twins.

"There's a festival?That's great!We can have fun together!"Sanomi clasped her hands together,grinning.

"Such a fortunate social position,with the exams so close and all."A voice said,causing the five SA students to turned to the voice.

"Stop it,Nakamura."One of the males said.

"Shut up!I won't be satisfied if I don't say this much."He shouted,glaring at the SA students.

"They looked down at us."He convinced his two furrowed her brows.

"Look down?"Hikari voiced out,blinking.

"When have we ever looked down at you guys?"Hikari guy took a step towards them.

"What you're doing now,is looking down at around and all."The guy flinched a little.

Sanomi looked down at the ground,thinking.

"It's don't study and all,but we have never looked down-"Hikari was stopped by an arm in front of trailed her eyes to the owner of the arm.

"It's pointless to explain yourself to these guys."Kei stated,putting his hand down.

"Kei."

"What did you say?Don't get so cocky just because you're the top student!"The guy,Nakamura yelled.

"In that case,what have I ever done?"Kei encountered,making the three males gasp.

"If you're dissatisfied,then just get in SA and dispose of me,right?"Kei continued.

The two other males behind Nakamura,tugged his sleeve and they walked had also walked off,but in a different direction.

"Takishima!"Sanomi called after him,staring after Kei's disappearing form.

"We probably won't get much of a crowd before the exams,right?"Ryuu asked,turning back to the twins.

"Say,Ryuu, about we do this."Sanomi grinned,figuring out an idea.

* * *

><p>The Library door opened as someone came walked to Sanomi,who fell asleep during studying.<p>

"Sanomi,what is this about?"He stopped himself,when he take a look at was also in the room and looked up.

"Kei!You got the letter!"Hikari exclaimed,a little quietly didn't want to wake Sanomi up from her slumber.

"Hikari,what is this about?"He flailed the letter in front of him.

"You'll have to talk to Sanomi about was her idea,after all."Hikari said,grinning at her sleeping friend.

Kei glanced at the opened study book under Sanomi's head,then at the sleeping Sanomi.A small smile graced on his lips.

"Hikari."

"Huh?"Hikari looked up.

"You should and the others might be worried about you."Kei said,staring at the sleeping Sanomi.

"What about-"

"I'll take care of her."

"Alright!I'll see you later!"Hikari exclaimed,carrying her books against her chest before stalking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Mm…"Sanomi's eyes flickered open as she stretched her warm was placed around her body and she was about to fall back asleep until she saw a familiar jolted up from her seat,sweatdropping.<p>

"Takishima!You didn't see me sleep!"Sanomi lied,tint of pink dusting her sat back down,glancing at Kei.

"What are you doing here?And where's Hikari?"Sanomi furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You were the one,who called me,right?"Kei leaned his cheek on his hand,which is leaning his elbow on the table.

"Hikari had left a long while ago."Kei continued,with a stoic look.

"Thanks to you,my precious time was wasted."Kei sighed,making Sanomi twitch in irritation.

"Somehow,that pisses me off."Sanomi voiced out,twitching.

"So,what kind of challenge is it this time?"Kei asked,making Sanomi blinked.

"Huh?"

He held out the envelope,making Sanomi realized with a smile.

"Oh that,it's-"Sanomi cutted herself off when she heard a suspicious jumped up in her chair and glanced around.

"Who was that?"Sanomi asked.

"The school should be closed by now."Kei stated,staring off to space.

"Don't tell me it's a burglar or a robber!"Sanomi exclaimed,shaking in excitement as her two fists were shaking up and down.

"Why do you sound so happy?"Kei asked,sweatdropping.

"I'm off to catch him!"Sanomi stood up and placed the blanket on the chair.

She ran off,leaving Kei all alone in the library.

"Sanomi."Kei said,blinking.A smile was on his face as he thought of Sanomi's silliness.

Sanomi walked through the hallways until she heard a noise in the Staff barged into the room,spotting figures.

"Who's there?"She shouted as three boys turned around,caught with a computer on.

"You guys!"Sanomi exclaimed,walking towards spotted something on the computer screen and gasp.

"That's…the questions file in the coming final exam…" Sanomi voiced out,uncertainly.

They shot off the computer as Nakamura,if Sanomi remembered correctly,was glaring at other two glanced at Nakamura,questionally.

"What are we going to do?"One of them asked.

"That's why I said this wasn't a good idea."The other guy complained.

"Shut up!"Nakamura shouted,gripping the camera in his hands walked closer to them as they backed away from her.

"Why are you guys-"Sanomi cutted herself off when she remembered this morning.

"You guys…shouldn't do 's cheating!"Sanomi scolded.

"I propose a trade."Nakamura walked up to Sanomi,who was backing away.

"I'll let you see it,too."He pushed the camera screen in front of her,letting the answers of the questions show.

Sanomi covered her eyes with her hand,refusing to look at the narrowed her eyes under her cupped hand.

"I will not cheat!"She smacked the camera out of Nakamura's camera dropped,tumbling away from removed her hand from her blue eyes.

"It's meaningless,if I don't use effort and my own 's the meaning of a real challenge."Sanomi speeched,narrowing her eyes at them.

"Save the smooth talk later after you become number one."Nakamura said,putting his hands on his hips.

"No…"Sanomi backed away,her eyes widen.

"Don't you want to beat Takishima,Kei?"Nakamura tried to convince her.

"W-What?"Sanomi was taken was right,she did want to beat him…but fair and square.

"You have never once defeated 't that a fake contentment?"Nakamura countered,making Sanomi gasp.

"Shut-"She was about to argue back,but someone sped by making her stop.

Kei jumped,kneeding Nakamura on the flew back while Kei landed in a kneeling form.

"T-Takishima?"Sanomi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you guys have the right to talk about Sanomi?"Kei said,darkly at the loosened his tie.

"She had tried harder than fights fairly and 's an incredible person!"He pulled out his tie as Sanomi's eyes felt happy by Kei's words and warmth...

"Get him!"Nakamura ordered his two looked back at him,worried.

"But…"

"We'll get suspended if we don't shut him up."Nakamura reasoned,glaring at his friends.

"Suspended?"One of his friends repeated.

Sanomi took a step towards Kei,still speechless.

"Sanomi."Kei turned back with a smile.

"Let's get this started."Sanomi grinned,cracking her knuckles.

Kei and Sanomi got in their stance before jumping up in the air as Nakamura's two friends lunged at and Sanomi gave them a flying kick at the same time as the two lackies flew back.

Kei and Sanomi fought off the two ran behind Kei as she called out his name.

"Takishima!"She ran past him,her long,wavy hair flowing about around 's eyes kicked the boy in the stomach.

The guy flew back to the wall beside Nakamura,who was freaked out,scrambling away.

"The camera…"Nakamura crawled,glancing around the floor.

A pair of feet was in front of him as Nakamura looked up and spotted the camera in Kei's hand.

"I'll let you have it."Kei threw the camera to Nakamura as he flew out of the jumped out of the window and landed on his feet,staring down at Nakamura.

"Even then,we'll still beat you."He scrambled away,scared of the consequences.

Sanomi watched out of the window,looking up at the moon.

"It's a full moon."Sanomi smiled up at the night sky when Kei glanced back at her.

His eyes widen at the glow on Sanomi's pale face that mesmerized stared at her as his heart beat rapidly,like every other time when he's near felt a gaze on her and turned to Kei.

"Is something the matter?"Sanomi asked,tilting her head at shook his head.

"What did you call me for?"He changed the subject.

"If you wanted a challenge.I won't hold back either."Kei stated.

"Happy Birthday,Takishima!"Sanomi grinned,pumping up a fist in the night was was not ready for that to happen.

"It's your birthday,right?"She clasped her hands together,cocking her head to the side.

"Then,what's this?"Kei pulled out the envelope from his jacket,waving it.

"Sure,we have contests,but on special occasions,we have to celebrate!"Sanomi smiled with her eyes stared,a tint of blush dusting his mouth a gape.

"Sanomi."Kei whispered,touched by Sanomi.

"We have to make it fun..."Sanomi trailed,tilting her was still feeling touched.

"With everyone."Sanomi continued as Kei repeated the end.

"Everyone?"He was shock as a guitar was playing appeared behind Kei with everyone on the stage.

"This is a present from the whole Special A."

"Megumi's and Jun's first recital."Hikari announced,walking in front of the stage,holding a microphone in jumped out of the window,landing beside Kei.

"Isn't this great?"Sanomi asked,waiting for the performance along with Hikari.

"It's a private recital just for you,Kei!"Hikari exclaimed in the slowly turned his head around,still in shock and disappointment.

"So,that's what you meant…"He muttered,recovered,but was still disappointed.

"Hey,you haven't heard Megumi's singing before?"Kei's head shot up when realization hit him.

"No."Sanomi tilted her head as Ryuu,Tadashi and,Akira plugged their was also confused,staring at them weirdly.

"Why are you wearing ear-plugs?"Hikari blinked.

"That's said the same thing to Hikari."Sanomi blinked at Kei,confused and quickly turned around to the stage.

"Wait,stop!"Kei put a hand up,but it was too opened her mouth and sucked in a huge breath before singing.

* * *

><p>Next day...<p>

"Kei still haven't recovered from Megumi's recital?"Akira asked,walking back to her empty seats were shown.

"Akira!Look!"Sanomi ran with her report card by her side,smiling.

"I got a hundred!"Sanomi boasted.

"So that means,Sanomi got first."Ryuu said,surprised.

"Yep!Sanomi finally beaten Kei!"Hikari grinned,happy for her smiled,sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head,embarrassed.

"hehe…"

"Who's going to get first?"Kei asked,appearing out of nowhere,holding his report card.

"Takishima!"Sanomi turned back.

"What did you get!"Sanomi tossed the paper at her as she opened it,revealing the scores.

"After pointing out the errors the teachers had made,they rewarded me extra points."Kei explained.

Their jaws dropped open as Sanomi shook in annoyance and defeat,crushing the report card in her hand.

"So,I'm first."He concluded,making Hikari laughed,nervously.

"S-Sanomi…"

"Grrr…"Sanomi growled.

"Bad luck,Miss Second place."

"My name isn't 'Miss Second place'!"Sanomi screamed,flailing her arms.

* * *

><p>Please review,and no criticizing my work!or specifically Minami,Maki?<p> 


	3. Student Council:Prowrestling

Disclaimer:Minami,Maki owns everything,but Sanomi.

'SA' = Megumi writing.

"SA" = Speaking.

'SA' = thoughts.

_SA_ = flashbacks,signs

* * *

><p><strong>Student Council – Pro-wrestling<strong>

"Hikari!Akira!Good Morning!"Sanomi ran to the said girls.

"Sonami!Good Morning!"Akira glomped her.

"The test results are out."Sanomi hooked her arms with Sanomi and Hikari as they walked towards the board.

"I'm third again."Hikari stated,looking at Sanomi and Akira.

"Eighth again."Ryuu said,behind Sanomi.

"I got forth."Jun said. They both turned to Megumi,who had the same results as last exams.

"Good Morning!"Sanomi greeted,waving her hand.

Tadashi ran up to Akira,grinning as he saluted her.

"Yo,Make me something to eat,Akira."Tadashi requested.

"Is that an appropriate attitude when making a request?"Akira scoffed,crossing her arms under her chest.

"Let's go check out your results,Sanomi!"Hikari exclaimed,turning on her heel. She freaked out when she turned,surprised from Kei's sudden presence.

"Ah!"Hikari screamed,jumping turned around,spotting Kei in front of her.

"Good Morning,Takishima."Sonami greeted,softly.

"Good Morning,Sanomi."Kei smiled with his eyes closed.

"Congratulations."Kei said before Sanomi's eyes lit up,dashing towards the following suit.

Sanomi glanced at the results before she blinked with shock.

"Kei?"Hikari read the first place.

"You got second this time."Kei stated,not at all felt weight on her as she had lost to Kei once again.

"Takishima!"Sanomi shouted,still irritated by the results.

* * *

><p>"The responsiblility serving to the student council goes to the second-tier A class that couldn't get into SA."Kei rambled.<p>

"Because you two are both second place buddies,Miss Second Place."Kei hopped up from her seat before opening her mouth,but someone else had taken her words.

"Don't call me 'Second Place'!"A voice stopped what they were doing and turned to the direction of the voice.

"Who?"Sanomi asked,blinking along with Hikari.

"Don't call us second-tiers."A guy with glasses stood up tall,hands on his coughed in his fist.

"You guys!"Hikari exclaimed,thinking as if she had remember them.

"Who are you guys?"Sanomi voiced out,didn't remember who the person she ever met him though?

The glasses guy fell back with two other people supporting him.

"President!"They both shouted.

"You guys are back then."Kei realized.

"You!You do remember me!"The President recovered,happy that atleast someone had recognize him.

"My photos are being sold as reviews."The President boasted,showing his photos.

"So,it's you!"Tadashi exclaimed,not at all took a bite on the sandwich.

"You're the one,who has a weak body and have been hospitalized all the time!And got his credits using the power of money."Tadashi information sinked into Sanomi's mind as her eyes widen.

"Oh!"Sanomi slammed her fist in her turned to her.

"I remember!My older brother had to examine you every week!"Sanomi exclaimed.

"You mean...that evil mastermind is your brother…?"The president crouched down,horrified by the shuddered from his last examination.

"President!"

"Evil mastermind?"Sanomi tilted her head, confused look disapated into a grin.

"No!Haya-nii isn't like that!He is the coolest brother ever!"Sanomi exclaimed.

"So,what did the president come here for?"Hikari asked.

"You guys didn't forget the act this morning that had insulted me,did you?"He looked up,still crouching.

"?"Everyone blinked,not having an idea what he had meant.

~Flashback~

_The President,gracefully stepped out of the limo,looking out to the school and the students._

_"Good Morning, for keeping you waiting."He smiled._

_While he was smiling out to the students[which was no one particular],Akira pushed him by and glomped President fell flat on his face on the sidewalk._

_"Hikari!Good Morning!"_

_Akira released Hikari as Hikari smiled._

_"Akira."_

_Sanomi was running towards them,stepping over the President's body.A bone crack was heard and Sanomi halted beside the president's body,glancing around._

_"Must be the twigs."Sanomi shrugged,before resume running to her friends._

_"Good Morning,Akira,Hikari!"Sanomi greeted,waving her arm._

_"Sanomi!Good Morning!"Akira glomped the said girl._

_"KYA~!It's the SA!"Students murmered/screamed,stepping over the President's body and to the SA members._

_"Why?"The president whimpered,still on the ground._

_"Those guys are still full of themselves."He said,watching Kei and Sanomi greeted each other._

~End of Flashback~

"Thus,I brought will share the same goal to stand up for you all!"The president declared as his two lackies step up to his side.

"We shall crush SA!"The President and his two lackies put their hands over the each other's hands.

"Isn't that just resentment?"Akira piped up.

"Hell no!I want to bring down SA because I want to receive attention and praises!"The President pointed his finger at them.

"So,I present a written challenge to the SA!"He held out an envelope of declaration of challenge.

"Using the special privilege given to class A?"Kei asked.

"Yeah,If someone from class A defeats an SA member in a challenge,they can become a SA member."The president explained.

Hikari stalked towards the president with Sanomi following her as Kei stared after Sanomi,curious of what she was planning to do.

"What is it?"The President and his lackies got into a stance as Hikari and Sanomi stood in front of them.

"Good luck,guys!"Hikari shouted,smiling at them, the President was taken back by her words.

"I love guys with courage!"Hikari shot up a fist.

"L-Love?"The president repeated,blushing at her 'confession'.

"Um,Are you okay?"Sanomi walked up to them,concerned of the President's well-being.

"Do you have a fever?"Sanomi asked,putting her palm on his forehead,checking his temperature.

Kei glared at the aura menancing from threw a studybook at the President when the president blushed,darker at Sanomi's hospitality.

The president fell back,blood splurting from his nose when the book hit him on the face.

"President!"The lackies exclaimed,coming to his jumped back,surprised from the unknown book.

Sanomi and Hikari didn't know that Kei was the one,who threw the book.

"Why was there a book hitting him out of no where?"Sanomi muttered under her breath,furrowing her brows.

"Pardon me."Kei turned away when Sanomi glanced at his side,blinking.

"If you're willing to go that far…"Kei's face darkened,he turned his head to the aura darkening and suffocating.

"We won't mind,accepting the challenge."Kei said, president and his lackies backed away in fear.

"Then,we'll work out the details on another day."The president stammered before the three of them dashed sat back down,his aura a little menancing.

"Alright!We're having a challenge against the student council!"Hikari pulled up a fist.

* * *

><p>"Here."Tadashi handed the poster to Hikari and Sanomi as they looked at it.<p>

"Alright!"Hikari crinkled the poster that was handed to looked at her way.

"Sanomi will definitely participate!Right,Sanomi?"Hikari declared,turning to Sanomi.

"Yeah!I definitely won't lose!"Sanomi grinned,putting up a fist.

"It doesn't seem surprising."Ryuu stated.

"I figured it would be Sanomi,when it comes to challenges."Tadashi turned to Kei,who was sitting by a pillar.

"You'll be participating,right Takishima?"Sanomi asked,eyes full of fiery scratched the back of his head,not giving a care that much.

"Fine by me."He responded.

"This is really getting exciting!"Hikari shook with excitement.

"Then,we should try and help out with something."Akira suggested.

* * *

><p>Kei and Sanomi stopped short after Sanomi threw a punch at Kei,who had blocked it with his arms.<p>

"Shall we take a break?"Kei suggested.

"At this rate,the gym won't last."Kei continued,not glancing around the gym,where the floor is covered with holes.

A few minutes later...

"Ah~"Sanomi sighed with relief,washing her sweat with the was sitting at the end of the bench and Kei on the other side,who has the towel around his neck.

"Say, we're already at about a contest for the coming match?"Sanomi challenged.

"Contest?"Kei repeated.

"The one who executes the most moves during the match will get the loser to obey one command."Sanomi explained,pulling up a fist with determination.

"You sound so happy,Sanomi."Kei noted.

"Yeah!I love contest!Especially if it's against you!"Sanomi grinned,cocking her head to the 's chest felt lighter and happy feelings were flowing in him.

"Very well,I accept."Kei accepted,smiling softly.

"Then,it's on!Now that's decided,let's resume our training."Sanomi gripped her towel.

While Kei and Sanomi resumed training,three people were watching them behind the pillars.

"Are they even human?"The president asked,paled from the scene.

"In that case,we have to resort to dirty tricks."One of his lackeys recommended.

* * *

><p>Sanomi was walking alone,around the school when she jumped back from getting hit from a flower pot.<p>

"What was that?"Sanomi asked herself,glancing at the crushed flower pot then at the windows.

"That's weird…"Sanomi muttered before resume walking.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…"Sanomi hummed while walking through the stairs.<p>

She slipped from a liquid when she was about to take another step and she flipped over,landing on the bottom of the had to flip over again,avoiding the bamboo sticks coming her way.

"Huh?"Sanomi turned back,glancing at the bamboo sticks.

'Strange things were happening lately…'Sanomi thought,furrowing her brows.

"Must be some ghosts."She paled before she grinned.

"I heard ghosts don't bother you when you're sweaty.I should go train some more."She walked away,grinning.

* * *

><p>The gym door opened,revealing Kei.<p>

"Sanomi!"Kei called out,glancing around for the brunette spotted her,laying her stomach on the bench,her eyes closed.

"Sanomi…"Kei whispered,feared he was too gasp when the said girl's eyes shot open.

"What is it,Takishima?"Sanomi furrowed her brows,sitting up in indian style.

"Are you hurt?"Kei asked,concerned.

"No."Sanomi replied.

"I see."Kei felt relieved.

"But lately,I almost got hurt…Like,stuff falling from above me.I thought that I was haunted or something."Sanomi 's eyes narrowed,walking up to her.

"Sanomi,I think it's better for you to switch with Tadashi or would also be a good choice."Kei suggested,making Sanomi stop and fall back.

"Why?"Sanomi sat up,glaring at Kei.

"The reason you almost got hurt was because of the student council."Kei reasoned.

"So?"Sanomi didn't understand why Kei wanted her to hadn't challenge anyone for awhile and she had worked hard,trying to beat Kei and those…Fankyu brothers?She isn't going to give up now,just because someone is forcing her to.

"So,there's no pressing to need you to participate the match."Kei finished.

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?I'll be fine since I've been training everyday with my master.I can lift the heaviest barbell."Sanomi argued,lifting the said barbell easily,without a sweat.

"I could even defeat a bear now."Sanomi tried to convinced.

"No."Kei declined,turning his head stepped in front of Kei.

"But,the match isn't that far away!And,haven't we been training together?"Her voice had still not looked at her,trying his best to resist the girl's frowned.

"Then,let me be blunt."Kei started,closing his turned to her,his eyes flickering open.

"Sanomi,if you 'll be a burden to me."Kei said nothing,her eyes downcasted.

.Shock.

* * *

><p>'Why?'<p>

Sanomi thought,punching the punchbag as it ripped took out her frustration on the words stuck into her mind.

"Sanomi,if you 'll be a burden to me."

'Why did you say such a thing,Takishima?'

Sanomi chopped a wooden plank in panted a little,still thinking and frustrated.

"Wah~!Sanomi,Great job!"Hikari ran up to her,grinning.

"Sanomi,You're so strong!"Akira complimented,clasping her hands together.

"You don't have to work too hard,Sanomi."Akira suggested,worried for her friend.

"Takishima said that I'd be a burden on him if I participate."Sanomi muttered,looking up to the sky.

'Am I not fit to be his partner? Am I really a burden?It's like he was saying,I'll never beat Takishima…'

Sanomi glanced at the ground.

'Was Hikari a better choice as your rival?Am I not good enough?'

Suddenly,Sanomi felt something queasy in her stomache as her eyes downcasted,her fists clenched.

'Did I eat something wrong?I don't like this feeling in my stomach.'

"I think I'm hungry."Sanomi voiced out,glancing at Akira.

"Let's go inside.I'll go make something for you,Sanomi!"Akira grinned,pumping her fists.

"Yeah!You won't get strong without an empty stomach!"

Then,the queasy feeling in her stomach blinked.

'Huh?'

* * *

><p>Sanomi slid the door closed before spotting Kei,walking in the stood there as he passed by her.<p>

"Do you not trust my abilities?"Sanomi asked,her eyes shadowed by her turned around,facing his back.

"Will I really be a burden to you?"Sanomi answer.

"I…will definitely participate the match!"Sanomi promised,flushing in frustration and isn't going to give up that turned and walked away after not hearing a response.

* * *

><p>Sanomi and Kei was sitting on different benches,in the opposite side of the room.<p>

Sanomi wore a matching Chinese clothing with Kei and her hair was put into two buns.

A tense silence filled through the air until Kei broke it.

"Sanomi,You intend on participating the match,no matter what?"Kei asked,without taking a glance.

"Of course!"Sanomi said,without hesitation.

"Then,I shall fight 'll be my back-up."Kei stood up from his bench.

"You want to fight first?"

"Yes."

"I won't allow that,if you're planning without a single tag!"Sanomi denied.

Knock!Knock!

The door slides open,part way,revealing a girl with a pink hat and dress with a bouquet of flowers.

"Excuse me,there's a delivery for you guys…From the Student Council."A small,squeaky voice pulled into the room.

"Student Council?"Kei walked over to the door.

"For the two of you."The squeaky voice said.

"A bouquet?"Sanomi walked over to the door.

"What is it?"Sanomi glanced at Kei,who was staring at looked away.

"Please accept it."The squeaky voice pushed the bouquet of flowers towards of Sanomi's and Kei's hand reached out to retrieve it,but something caught their wrist.

Sanomi gasp as the bouquet of flowers dropped.

* * *

><p>"The SA team have finally made their appearance."Akira announced as Sanomi and Kei stepped up.<p>

"I don't believe it,their hands are cuffed!"Hikari exclaimed in the turned to the president beside Hikari.

"What is the meaning of this?"Akira glared.

"Who knows?A handicap,perhaps?"The president shrugged,innocently.

"In other words,they have to fight as one today,correct?"Akira announced,uncertain.

"You can't participate without me." Sanomi sneered at Kei,who was staring at her.

Kei turned his head away,defeated at the moment.

"The match is about to begin!"Hikari announced.

"How will it turn out?"Akira said in the microphone.

Ding!

"Alright!"Sanomi was about to lunge at the brothers,but was pulled back by Kei's cuffed wrist.

"Don't be hasty."Kei warned.

"You too!Don't get in the way!"Sanomi growled at of the Fankyu brothers was lunging at them and Kei flipped over,kicking him the brother on the face.

The brother flew back,making a noise.

"Huh?"They both turned to the unconscious brother as the other brother that's wearing green,lunged at pushed Sanomi out of the way as the other brother stepped on Kei's hand.

Sanomi's eyes widen.

"The younger Fankyu brothers had stepped on Kei's hand!"Hikari exclaimed.

"The Kei and Sanomi pair are unable to 're in trouble!"Akira stated,worried about her friend.

"Well,their teamwork sure is poor."Ryuu president smirked.

"What the hell?Why do you keep worrying about me?"Sanomi shouted,trying to push the younger Fankyu's foot off.

Kei looked up,eyes widen.

"Let me help you!Damn it!"Sanomi flushed with frustration,still trying pushing the foot off of Kei.

She kept trying to push the foot off of her rival while he watched her,touched by Sanomi's hard end of his lips twitches upwards as his golden eyes soften.

They finally pushed the foot off of Kei's hand as the younger Fankyu fell off.

"Takishima-"

"Watch your front."Kei interrupted.

"Huh?"Sanomi turned older Fankyu was about to land a punch,but Kei flipped over and carried Sanomi,bridal gently dropped her out of the ring.

"What are you doing?"Sanomi exclaimed,still blushing from earlier.

"You'll be safer over there."Kei stated.

"What?"Sanomi shouted before Kei got kicked on the Fankyu brothers kept kicking Kei's back over and over again while Sanomi was horrified by the sight.

"Stop it,Takishima!"Sanomi puts a hand on her shoulder,pushing her prickled at the end of Sanomi's eyes.

"This is wrong!It's not supposed to be like this!"Sanomi cried out,her eyes squeezed shut.

"It's okay,Sanomi."Kei opened her eyes,staring at Kei.

"It's okay."Kei repeated,his face solemn.

"Stop it,Takishima!"Sanomi cried out,still horrified the fact that the Fankyu brothers were kicking Kei.

"Who would thought that it would turn out this way?"Akira announced,dramatically.

"Kei!What are you doing?Let Sanomi participate!"Hikari shouted, gripped the microphone in her hand.

"Exactly as planned."The president voiced out, and Hikari turned to him.

"Planned?"Akira repeated,what she had president coughed,pretending to feel fatigue.

"Oh…I feel a little dizzy…"The President said,putting his hand on his forehead.

"That's enough!Stop!"Tears were about to flow out of her blue eyes.

"Please do as I say."Kei pleaded.

"Don't you ever tell me to stop our contest or not participate the match!"Sanomi argued,looking shoulders shaking.

"I feel so sad when you say these things!Don't you trust my abilities?"Sanomi cried out,tears flowing down her 's eyes widen in surprise by her tears and words.

"Sanomi."Kei whispered,smiling weakly.

"But this handicap is still rough."Akira announced,her face solemn.

"Well,all Takishima-san has been doing was saving Harada-san."The president said in the microphone.

"All she is,is a burden to him."The president stated,making Sanomi's eyes widen in shock and realization.

'I'm a burden to Takishima,after all…'Her chest tighten as her sobs were increasing.

"Who is…"Kei started,standing back glanced up,her tears still flowing.

"Who did you say is a burden?"Kei shouted,turning to glare at the gasp,a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Sanomi is…"Kei pulled the cuffs,still glaring at the president.

"Someone,who will never be beaten by anyone!She's an incredible person!"Kei yelled in the taken over the turned back to Sanomi and held up the broken cuffs.

"Except me that is."Kei was startled in surprise.

"I think it's time we get serious."Kei stated.A grin consumed Sanomi's face.

"Alright!"Sanomi hopped into the rings.

"We're resuming the match!"Akira announced as the SA judges cheered.

"The Kei and Sanomi pair has incredible momentum!"Akira announced.

Sanomi and Kei used their moves on the Fankyu brothers,bring them down and injured.

Ding Ding!

"It's over!Your winners:Kei and Sanomi pair!"Tadashi announced,in the middle of the crowds cheered.

"Takishima."Sanomi called out as the said brunette turned his head.A finger pointed his way.

"Wait for me!Make sure you stay as number one before I beat you!"Sanomi declared,making Kei surprised before gave off her signature smile.

"Monsters!"The President muttered,running off through the spotted him.

"Wait there!"Sanomi called out,pointing at the President paled,turning around to face her.

"Today,I had a lot of fun because of you."Sanomi tilted her head with a smile on her face.

"Well,make sure you come back with everything you got next time!"Sanomi waved her arm before walking off with president was touched by Sanomi for the second time,blushing.

"Just you watch!I'll beat you next time!"The president snapped out of his daze,scowling at the retreating pair.

* * *

><p>Sanomi and Kei were walking in the hallways,still in their wrestling clothing.<p>

"By the way,Sanomi…"

"What is it,Takishima?"Sanomi asked,turning her head towards him.

"The number of moves contest you mentioned before the match..."Kei mentioned.

Sanomi stopped her tracks,just realizing had forgotten about it!She was having so much fun and forgot about it!

"It's 15 to 16.I win."Kei frozed at her walked ahead,waving his hand.

"I wonder what I'll have you do."Kei smiled,his back facing 's eyes widen before closing them.

"Damn it!"She muttered under her breath.

"Next time,I'll definitely beat you!"Sanomi exclaimed,her eyes shot open full of fiery and determination.

"."Kei sneered,making Sanomi twitches with a tick mark.

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p>

Btw,if some words are cutted off,it was because the fanfic docx cutted some of it off for some reason,so sorry~!


	4. Riceball:Devotion

Disclaimer:Minami,Maki owns everything,but Sanomi.

'SA' = Megumi writing.

"SA" = Speaking.

'SA' = thoughts.

_SA_ = flashbacks,signs

* * *

><p><strong>Riceballs - Devotion<strong>

"Takishima!What's your command?"Sanomi demanded,her hands clutched into a fist.

"What command?"Hikari asked,glancing at her friend.

"It's regarding the pro-wrestling match,right?"Ryuu guessed.

Kei looked up from his book at Sanomi,who hold her breath,waiting for his command.

Silence…

"Geez,just say it already!"Hikari shouted,breaking the marks appeared on Sanomi's head,she too was impatient at the moment.

"Okay then,make me a bento."Kei requested,sitting back in his chair.

"Huh?"Sanomi was surprised along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Next day…<p>

"Why not?"Sanomi asked,frowning.

"Sorry,Master Kyouya ordered us to never let you step in the kitchen."The maids and chefs stated,bowing their heads.

"Was it because of last time?"Sanomi chefs and maids didn't answer.

~Flashback~

"_I'm going to make Mommy a homemade breakfast!"Little Sanomi declared,putting her sleeves up above her after she had shooed the chefs and maids out of the kitchen,so she can make a homemade birthday breakfast._

_"Okay,first!Eggs!"Sanomi brought three eggs and tapped it hard on the counter,making the insides slipped broken shells were mixed with the quickly slipped them in the pan._

_"What else?Oh yeah,ham!"She brought out the sliced ham and dropped it in the pan without chopping them._

_"Now let it cook!"She slipped the pan inside the oven and turned the switch on to 350 degrees._

_Waiting for the pan to cook in the oven,she looked for pork,to slice them before she could find them,the oven exploded._

~End of Flashback~

The chefs and maid didn't answer,looking at elsewhere but Sanomi.

"Hey,I didn't know pans were supposed to be cooked on the stove!"Sanomi said,defensively.

* * *

><p>"Hey,Akira!"Sanomi ran towards her purple-haired friend as she entered the greenhouse.<p>

"Good Morning,Sanomi!"Akira turned to her as Hikari looked up from her study book.

"Sorry,but may I borrow your kitchen?"Sanomi asked.

"Well,sure…"

"I'm coming along!"Hikari shut her study book closed and jumped up from her chair.

* * *

><p>"Woah!This place is amazing when you look at it,closely!"Hikari awed.<p>

"Wow,'re kitchen is so pretty and shiny!"Sanomi complimented,clasping her hands together.

"I pushed Tadashi to tell the principal to build this.I make everyone's lunches here."Akira sighed,her arms folded under her chest.

Sanomi and Hikari noted it.

"Akira,are you in a bad mood?"Hikari asked, hugged Sanomi,crying out anime tears.

"Why does that annoying Kei have to force my dear Sanomi to make a bento for him!"Akira cried out.

"Well,that's because I lost to Takishima in a match."Sanomi looked away.

"It's okay,Akira!Atleast you still have me!"Hikari turned around,facing Hikari and glomped her,crying.

"You're right!I still have my angel Hikari!"

"But,let us taste it first!"Hikari and Akira exclaimed.

"Sure!I'm going to make the delicious bento and totally surprised Takishima!"Sanomi cackled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Ryuu and the twins were playing a board game as they paused,glancing at Kei,who was waiting in his chair.

Kei felt their stares and turned to them.

"Is there something wrong?"Kei smiled.

"Ah,no!Would you like to play a game with us,Kei?"Ryuu asked,frantic about what he should say.

"No,I'm fine."Kei smiled,flowers blooming in the aura turning happiness pink.

"I-I see…"Ryuu stammered,a little freaked out of the unusual twins and Ryuu huddled a few feet away from the table and Kei.

"Say,Ryuu, isn't the usual Kei we know."Jun and Ryuu nodded in agreement.

"I don't even know what to say to him."Ryuu whispered.

"Morning!I'm starved!"Tadashi marched over to the table,grinning.

"Woah,That looks good!"Tadashi exclaimed,taking a piece of was about to place it in his mouth.

"Thanks for the food!"

He paused,blinking.

"Is something wrong?"Tadashi asked,glancing back and forth from the twins and Ryuu to Kei.

"Nothing really."Kei smiled,flipping his bangs up,sparkling.

"Oh,is that so..."Tadashi inhaled the piece of snack before scrambling away to the twins and Ryuu,freaked out.

"Kei is smiling?What in the world happened?"Tadashi exclaimed,flabberghasted.

"Ah, that agreement that they had?The one where,Sanomi had to make a bento for Kei."Ryuu turned back to Kei,who was still grinning.

"I see…So,that's why he's in such a good mood."Tadashi sweatdropped along with Ryuu and the twins.

"Allow me to Morning ladies and gentlemen."The president appeared with his turned to him.

"It's the president."Ryuu stated.

"Hey,useless president."

"Crappy president."

'Pathetic president.'

"Ah,you're the loser president,aren't you?"Kei smiled,lacing his fingers together over his president was about to lunge the brunette,but was held back by his lackies on each side.

"President,please calm down."

"So,what brings you here?"Kei wondered.

The President stopped struggling and coughed in his fist,a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I was wondering whether or not that Harada girl had come."He wondered,adjusting his glasses.

Kei turned his head to the side,still smiling.

"She just transferred out yesterday."Kei lied,not giving eye contact.

"So,please go back."Kei said,calmly.

"That's absurb!"The President argued,knowing that it was a lie.

* * *

><p>"Let's start with white rice."Sanomi pulled up her sleeves.<p>

"Okay,I'm going to start washing the rice."Sanomi reached her hand in the pot of water and rice,washing it.

"Yep,that's the spirit!"Hikari cheered as Sanomi kept on washing the rice.

Sanomi paled as her hand went through the 's eyes widen along with Hikari's.

"Damn it…"Sanomi mumbled.

"One more time."Sanomi once again washed the rice,but quicker as the water and rice flew out of the rice pot.

"Go Sanomi!"Hikari cheered,not noticing the situation as Akira backed away, stopped washing and glanced at the empty rice pot.

"Too much force?"Akira questioned,whose eyes widen.

"Huh?Where's the rice and water?"Hikari wondered,tilting her head.

"Then,I'll make sure it doesn't fly this time."Sanomi told herself,crushing the rice through the water.

"Crush…Crush…"She repeated,crushing the rice swifter,but lighter.

Hikari grinned at the improvement and Akira stared,flabberghasted.

"Finish!"Sanomi glanced at the rice and had a horrified expression.

'The rice has lost its original form…'

"Akira,are you alright?"Hikari noted her expression,glancing at her friend,worried.

"S-Sanomi,my stomach suddenly doesn't feel so good…"Akira backed away,covering her mouth with her hand.

"Really?Don't exert yourself."Hikari advised as Akira grabbed Hikari.

"Huh?"Hikari was dragged out of the kitchen by Akira.

"Sorry,but we've got to go!"

Sanomi put the rice pot in the rice cooker.

"Oh yeah!I had forgotten the seaweed!"Sanomi cutted the seaweed sheet evenly with a scissor.

Beep!Beep!

"Ah,the rice is done!"Sanomi exclaimed,running over to the rice opened it,surprised as she poked it with a wooden spoon.

"Is it supposed to be purple?"

* * *

><p>"Takishima,it's done!"Sanomi exclaimed,running towards him with a 's golden eyes widen and sparkled as he smiled.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting."Sanomi grinned,slowly walking towards stopped a few feet away from him.

"Not at all.I haven't been waiting long."Kei dismissed.

"His face might not show it,but he must be very delighted."Ryuu stated.

"Yeah,He hasn't eaten since this morning."

"Here."Sanomi opened the metal cover,revealing a huge purple purple riceball had a few salmon slices sticking out of it and the seaweed was on the looked like the shape of an octopus.

Everyone paled at the riceball on the plate except Hikari,Kei and Sanomi.

"Octopus!"They backed away,fearing for their lives.

"It's purple…"

"Wow!It looks creative!"Hikari exclaimed,clapping her hands,not fazed by the unoriginal,purple riceball.

"Actually,I wanted to make other dishes,too."Sanomi glanced down,flushing.

Sanomi was slowly walking towards Kei until she tripped over a purple riceball landed on the ground,with a flew over the and fell onto the ground,a few meters away from the riceball,dead

'It killed a few flies…'Megumi paled.

"I'll eat it."Kei declared,making Sanomi gasp.

"But,it fell!"Sanomi argued.

"I'll eat spite of that."Kei picked up the riceball,but Sanomi snatched the purple rice ball from his hands.

"You can't!"Sanomi ate the purple rice ball herself,chomping it down without turned her back at Kei.

"Please wait.I'll redo it."Sanomi ran off to the kitchen department.

...

"Well,it can't be helped."Akira broke the silence as Kei glanced at her.

"She really did her very hard to make it."Akira smiled,crossing her arms under her chest.

"For some people,all the effort in the world won't help them when it comes to cooking."Akira stated.

* * *

><p>Sanomi was drinking water from the sink before standing up straight.<p>

"That was close!"Sanomi sighed,turning the faucet off.

"I almost fed him that horrible riceball.I'm sure with effort,It'll be better!"Sanomi told herself.

"Sanomi."

Sanomi turned around,facing Kei,who was by the doorway.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do something troublesome."Kei walked inside,his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Can I have that riceball you made earlier?I'll eat it."Kei asked.

"No."Sanomi denied.

"But…"

"It's fine.I wanted to do it."Sanomi interupted,cutting him turned to him,facing him completely.

"I have to fulfill my end of the deal,right?"Sanomi smiled.

"I'll make you a delicious and square!"Sanomi promised.

"Really?In that case,I won't say do your best,Miss Second Place."Kei smiled before walking out of the twitches,putting up a fist.

"What did you say?"She shouted after him,tick marks appearing.

"Honestly,what did he come here for?"Sanomi questioned before she turned back to the counter,smiling.

"Alright!Let's do this!"Sanomi exclaimed,fired up.

* * *

><p>"This feels like it won't turn hard."Sanomi crushed the said rice as it still kept their put the rice pot inside the rice cooker and grinned.<p>

"Alright!It's going to be perfect this time!"Sanomi exclaimed,closing the rice cooker as it cooked.

BOOM!

"Sanomi!"Hikari and Akira exclaimed,barging into the kitchen.

"Sorry,I messed it up again…"Sanomi trailed off before standing up,despite the poofiness her hair that the explosion caused.

"Alright!Next!"Sanomi stalked off as Akira and Hikari watched her.

* * *

><p>"He's probably never eaten anything where it's made pure-heartedly for him…"Tadashi explained,making Sanomi pause.<p>

"I can understand him somewhat,how he feels."Tadashi grinned.

Sanomi thought of back then,when Kei had checked on her.

_"I'm sorry for asking you to do something troublesome."_

Sanomi's blue eyes widen in realization.

'So he really did want to eat it…'

Sanomi turned around,facing Akira.

"Akira,please show me how.I want to make it for…Takishima."Sanomi ,Akira and Tadashi smiled.

* * *

><p>"Done!"Sanomi announced,walking towards whole SA turned to her.<p>

"Takishima,it's done!"Sanomi smiled.

"Honestly,how long were you going to make me wait?"Kei sat up from his chair before sitting back.

"I got tired of waiting."Kei walked over to him,placing the covered riceballs in front of him on the table and uncovered them.

"What do you think?"Sanomi was awed by the huge improvement.

"Sanomi really gave it her all."Akira reviewed.

"Sanomi had really improved!"Hikari exclaimed.

"It's actually pure white this time!"Tadashi commented.

"S-Shut up,you guys!"Sanomi flustered,putting up a turned to Kei before looking away, was way too nervous…She played with her fingers,nervously.

"Then…"Kei clasped his hands together.

"I gratefully accept."Kei was cutted off by a different voice.

"I gratefully accept!"The president quickly snatched it away,making Sanomi and Kei froze.

"These riceballs are for the rather famished student council president!"The president announced,'s aura grew darker and more menancingly.

"Time to eat!"The president took a bite of the homemade riceball before spitting it out,dropping the riceballs in disgust.

"T-Terrible…"The president commented,grimacing.

Sanomi was insulted from his comment and became depressed,a gloomy aura around stood up,cracking his knuckles.

The dark aura scared the President as he scrambled away from the greenhouse in picked up the riceballs from the ground, was watching her picked them up.

"Sanomi."Kei held back the tears,that was threatening to fall before having the courage to turn her head around.

"Sorry about that,Takishima.I almost made you something disgusting again."Sanomi forced a smile,her lips were quivering.

"I'm really sorry…"Sanomi stood up after picking them walked up to her and reached the riceballs from hands touched as Sanomi felt her heartbeat sped up.

"I'd like to eat them."Kei said,causing Sanomi a little taken back.

"Let's start from the hand these riceballs to me."Kei said,putting the riceballs back in her hands.

"Okay."Sanomi stared at him.

"So then…I gratefully accept."Kei clasped his hands grabbed a riceball.

"Takishima…"

Kei took a bite of the riceball before smiling.

"The student council president is really an idiot,isn't he?These are so delicious."Kei took another was speechless and touched.

"Really?"Sanomi asked,not really certain if Kei had really said that.

"Yes,of course."Kei assured,licking off his fingers for any remaining crumbs.

"Thank goodness."Sanomi smiled,happy at the result.

"Thank was very delicious."Kei clasped his hands together,bowing his head.

"Y-Your welcome!"Sanomi blushed,nodding.

Suddenly,the happy aura were replaced by a dark cracked his knuckles.

"With that,it's time to slowly end the student council president's life."Kei said,darkly,walking through the path that the others made for him,wary of the dark aura.

"Hey,don't say such scary things!"Hikari shouted,scowling.

"Scary!"Everyone exclaimed.

"That's it!"Sanomi slammed her fist on her palm,not paying attention to Kei's dark aura and words.

"I'll make some for everyone next time,okay?"Sanomi grinned,cocking her head to the side.

"Great!I can't wait to try it!"Hikari exclaimed,pumping her fists as everyone else paled,making excuses.

* * *

><p>Please review~!<p> 


	5. Brothers:Teacher

Disclaimer:Minami,Maki owns everything,but Sanomi.

* * *

><p><strong>Brothers - Teachers<strong>

The whole SA was out on a picnic on the SA grounds for lunch today.

"It tastes really good!"Hikari complimented, taking another piece.

"Mhm!"Sanomi took another bite on the sandwich.

"Oh,that reminds me. Sanomi, do you have any plans today?"Kei turned to Sanomi, who blinked.

"No.I don't think so."Sanomi tilted her head, pausing her bites.

"Kei,are you trying to take her away from me?"Akira hugged Sanomi away from him.

"Maybe Kei wanted to challenge you,Sanomi!"Hikari guessed.

"My father wanted to meet you."Kei continued, ignoring Hikari's and Akira's remarks.

"Oji-san?"Sanomi blinked.

"It seems like he wanted to hear some pro-wrestling stories."Kei stated.

"He hasn't seen Kyouya-san for a while."Kei sipped his tea.

"Well, dad has always been awful busy…"Sanomi trailed off.

"If it's okay with you, would you like to come over today?"Kei asked.

"Sure!"Sanomi turned back to her half-eaten sandwich, taking a bite. Akira paled, disappointed at her answer.

"He hasn't seen Jirou-san either, so is it alright I come along?"Hikari asked, turning to Kei.

"Fine by me."Kei closed his eyes, taking a sip.

* * *

><p>"Eh?"Hikari screamed at the large house or mansion. Sanomi didn't seem fazed, since she's also rich.<p>

"Please."Kei walked towards the door with Hikari and Sanomi following.

"It's been awhile since I've been here. I used to go here when I was young, but…"Akira popped up behind Hikari and Sanomi along with Tadashi.

Sanomi jumped in surprise, whipping her head to their direction.

"When did you guys get here?"

"I don't remember inviting you guys."Kei scowled.

"I had some free time and I didn't want to leave Sanomi and Hikari with you."Akira giggled as Tadashi sighed.

"It's not like I wanted to come…"Tadashi was cutted off, his stomach hit by Akira's elbow. Kei sighed.

The door flew open as Kei's father ran towards Sanomi.

"Sanomi-chan~!It's been awhile~!"Kei's father ran with a grin on his face.

"Oji-san!"Sanomi and Hikari exclaimed.

"Sanomi-chan, I really missed you!"Kei's father threw a kick as Sanomi blocked it. She moved away before throwing a punch, but was picked up by Kei.

"What are you two doing?"Kei asked, his leg bringing down Kei's father.

"Kei,what are you doing?Just when I was getting Sanomi's moves…"Kei's father struggled under Kei's foot.

"Yeah,Kei!Don't interupt Sanomi's and Oji-san's reunion!"Hikari shouted, putting up a fist.

"I agree with them, Takishima!Don't butt in!"Sanomi scowled. Kei turned to her before glaring at his father and a little at Hikari.

"So scary!Don't glare at me like that,Kei!"Kei's father cried out, anime tears streaming down his cheeks. Hikari took a step back, a little shaken of his glare.

"W-What?"

"Don't glare at my angel Hikari!And let go of my dear Sanomi, you monster!"Akira roared, shotting up a fist.

They walked inside the mansion as Hikari was awed at the sight.

"Welcome home,Kei-sama."Maids greeted.

A door clicked open as a woman struggled with a maid.

"I've had it!"The woman shouted, frustrated. Pulling her arm away from the struggling maid.

"Sensei, please don't say that."The maid pleaded.

"No, I've had enough!He's beyond my control!"The teacher reasoned, gritting her teeth. Hikari and Sanomi glanced at each other. Hikari looked up and saw a boy, who looked like Kei, except in mini size!

"Eh?A tiny Kei!"Hikari exclaimed, surprised, pointing at the young Kei-look-a-like.

"He's my little brother,Sui."Kei stated, turning to her. Sanomi looked up and gasp.

"Woah!I didn't know Takishima had a little brother!"Sanomi exclaimed.

Since when did he have a brother?She's known Kei for about 10 years and she never knew he had a brother.

"Sanomi, Hikari, You never knew?"Akira asked, surprised by the information.

"You don't have to come here anymore. Bye bye old lady."The little brother, Sui smirked. The teacher flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Hey,Takishima's little brother!"Sanomi shouted,angry at the disrespect he had given to the teacher. He can't just look down at people!Especially with that rude attitude!

Sui's eyes widen in surprise.

"What's with that attitude!"Sanomi marched up the stairs to Sui, who ran into his room, locking the door.

"Looking down at others!"Sanomi skidded to a stop in front of the door. She slammed the door down with her fists. Sanomi paused, seeing the door broken down. She sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…"Sanomi bowed her head, sitting on the couch with Hikari by her side. Hikari patted her back.<p>

"I can send a paycheck for the repairs…"Sanomi slouched in despair.

"Don't worry about it,Sanomi-chan."Kei's father dismissed.

"But…"She gloomed.

"Sui is at a difficult age."Kei's father cutted her off.

"His teacher was really upset, isn't she?"Kei's father looked down at the table, his hands folded.

"No matter how hard, she tried to teach him. He just ignores her. In the end, he started playing games and such."Kei's father's eyes were full of concern.

"Then, why not we do this,Sanomi-chan?"Kei's father straighten up and held out his finger.

"Huh?"Sanomi blinked.

* * *

><p>Next day…<p>

"Sanomi is going to be a tutor?"Ryuu repeated, not certain if he caught it right.

"Yup!Isn't that cool?"Hikari's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Yeah,as a compensation for the door I broke."Sanomi said, sheepishly.

"His father wanted Sui to get to Hakusen's Class A,too."Sanomi stated.

"Sanomi as a teacher?"Jun voiced out.

'I just can't imagine it.'Megumi wrote.

"What's that supposed to mean?I can be a teacher!"Sanomi huffed,studying the formulas in the study book.

"Why does Sanomi get to go over to your house every day,Kei?Aren't you his big brother, why aren't you teaching him?"Akira argued.

Hikari and Sanomi glanced at Kei, wondering the same thing.

"My grades would drop,if I do that."Kei excused.

"No,they wouldn't."Tadashi commented,in the background.

"You don't have to come,Sanomi."Kei looked down at his laptop.

"What do you mean?He's your brother."Hikari reasoned.

"I agree with Hikari."Sanomi nodded. Kei pressed a key, the laptop making a beeping sound.

"Then,do as you please."Kei gave up. He's not going to argue with her.

Sanomi's mouth dropped open in surprise before clenching her jaw.

"I will!Just wait and see,Takishima!"Sanomi scowled. Hikari grinned at her friend's determination.

* * *

><p>"You suck."Sui insulted, with a look of boredom. Tick marks appeared on the raven-head.<p>

"What did you say?"Sanomi shouted.

"All I've been hearing is, 'It's been there all this time!'or 'Kaboom!It appears!'. Isn't that retarded?"Sui quoted, his cheek leaning on the palm of his hand.

Sanomi flushed with annoyance and embarrassment. She clenched her hands around the pencil, she have been holding.

"Say,you're actually a retard,right?"Sui turned to her with a smirk. The smirk is like an exact replica of a familiar…older brother of Sui.

Sanomi stood up from her seat and pulled on Sui's cheeks, stretching them.

"Your smile is just like his!"Sanomi shouted,annoyed.

"Hey!I'll sue you for harassment!"Sui pulled away, rubbing his cheeks.

"I'm not harassing you!I'm disciplining you!"Sanomi slammed her hand on the table as she glared. The table broke in half as she paled.

"Hehe…I'll send a paycheck later…"Sanomi rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly.

Sui sneered, making her glare at him. The two glares met each other as electricity formed inbetween.

"I was wondering how things were going…"A familiar voice entered into the room. Sui and Sanomi turned their heads to the doorway, where Kei is leaning against. Sanomi's eyes widen, frozed with shock.

"…but it's worse than I imagine."Kei continued.

"What?"Sanomi flushed with embarrassment and annoyance, steam coming out of her ears. Sui had a tint of blush on his cheeks, eying his older brother.

After Sanomi recovered from her embarrassment, she glared at Kei.

"Oh,What had happened to the table?"Kei glanced at the broken table.

"It was an accident!I'll send a paycheck later, so Get lost!"Sanomi scowled.

"Fine,fine. Please continue."Kei smiled, waving his hand.

"Kei!"A small,childish voice called out as Kei's father appeared in front of Kei.

"I'm begging you!"Kei's father tugged Kei.

"There's a meeting with our important clients soon. Please come with me!"Kei's father pleaded, tears prickling in his caramel eyes.

"What for?"Kei asked.

"If you're there, the talk about the location will be settled,easily. And also…"Kei's father reasoned.

"They call me a 'High School Girl President!'. They're so mean!"Kei's father cried out.

Sanomi glanced at Sui, who was glaring at the pair. A tint of sadness was in his brown orbs.

"He sure has it tough."Sui started, looking out of the window.

"It seems like things work out, whenever my brother attends those important meetings and conferences. There's something weird about him,right?"Sui said.

"I see..."Sanomi muttered, looking out of the window. Sanomi turned to Sui, pumped up.

"Alright!Let's also try our best!"Sanomi declared, grinning.

"Huh?"Sui furrowed his brows in confusion.

"We shouldn't let ourselves be beaten by Takishima!"Sanomi exclaimed.

Sui stared at her before frowning.

"Whatever we do,is useless."Sui stated, looking out of the window once again. Sanomi put her fist down, her eyes full of concern.

"Sui…"Sanomi whispered.

Silence filled the air.

* * *

><p>"Why you!"Akira slammed a slipper on Tadashi's head as fell on the ground with a croissant in his mouth.<p>

Ryuu was sleeping with a Koala against his chest as the Koala felt a dark vibe towards it. The Koala turned around,facing the angry,glaring twins. Their dark aura scared the Koala off, leaving the sleeping Ryuu in his chair. The twins grinned in victory and snuggled against Ryuu.

"Sanomi, how was your tutoring yesterday?"Hikari asked. Sanomi looked up from the study book.

"…It was..."Sanomi stared at Kei, who then turned to her. Sanomi gasp before turning away, flushing for getting caught.

"It was…okay."Sanomi glanced down at her study book.

* * *

><p>"Today,we're here to observe nature!"Sanomi exclaimed, in the middle of the yard. Sui turned his head around, looking bored.<p>

"How boring."Sui commented. Sanomi twitches, ignoring him as she spotted a dragonfly.

"Look,Dragonflies!"Sanomi ran towards the bush as she caught the dragonfly by the wings.

Suddenly,Kei popped out behind the bushes, smiling.

"Oh,you only caught one?"Kei taunted, holding up a few dragonflies. Sanomi gape and she backed away, letting go of the dragonfly.

She turned around and ran off, coming back with net sticks. She handed one of them to Kei.

"Shall we?"Sanomi grinned, challenging him.

"Hey!"Sui exclaimed, trying to get their attention, but they didn't hear him. Kei took the net stick.

"Let's go!"Sanomi and Kei ran off as they get dragonflies in their nets. She had all forgotten about Sui, who was standing in the middle of the yard, annoyed.

"You got 56 and I got like I win again."Kei let go of the last dragonfly out of the net. Sanomi blanched at her loss.

"Satisfied,now?"Sui walked up to them as Sanomi gasp.

"Sorry,I got carried away…"Sanomi bowed her head.

"Quit fooling around!What are you here for?What about classes?"Sui yelled. His jealousy was taken over with anger.

"Did you find your resolve?"Kei faked a smile. Both Sui and Sanomi turned to him.

"You're despicable.I hate you."Sui commented, his eyes narrowing. Sanomi's eyes widen as Kei faked a smile.

"I know."

"You…You're a robot behind a human mask!Being around you sicken me!"Sui screamed before running away. Sanomi was taken back and turned to Kei, who was frowning. His golden eyes full of sadness and regret.

* * *

><p>Night~<p>

Sanomi layed her back on her bed, thought of the scene back then.

_"I hate you."_

_"Being around you sicken me!"_

She looked up at the ceiling.

'What happened?'Sanomi thought.

* * *

><p>"And this is?"Kei asked, staring down at his little brother.<p>

"A lesson?"Sui glared at his older brother. Sanomi was standing a few feet away from them .A circle was drawn around them.

"Sumo?"Sui turned to her.

"Go ahead and beat each other up!Let go of the anger and frustration!"Sanomi encouraged, trying to make their situation better. They could beat each other off to get rid of their anger and frustration.

None of them moved.

"Shall we give it a go?"Kei broke the silence, sighing.

"There's no way I could win, if you think about it,rationally."Sui turned around, his hands in his pockets. He walked out of the circle and going towards the small forest that leads to his mansion.

"Sui,the results may be important, but what's more important is how much effort you put into it."Sanomi called out.

"Enough of that."Sui halted in front of the small forest, his back still facing them. Sanomi blinked.

"I'll never be able to match my brother's standards. That's why I don't care about school. I don't want to do anything."Sui stated.

"That's alright."Kei said as Sui was taken back of the response.

"If that's what you desire, then you should do so."Kei continued, unfazed. Sanomi turned to Kei.

"Takishima!"She glared. Sui clenched his teeth and walked off, hurt by the response.

"Takishima, how could you say such a thing to your brother?How?"Sanomi yelled, a little angry and disappointed. She stomped off,glaring at the ground.

* * *

><p>"What in the world happened?"Ryuu asked.<p>

Sanomi was folding her arms over her chest, glaring at the table.

Kei was working on his laptop.

Tension filled around the two.

Sanomi glanced at the digital clock.

"It's time."Sanomi muttered, standing up from her seat. She walked off as everyone except Kei turned to her.

"Sanomi, where are you going?"Hikari asked.

"Takishima's house."Sanomi answered.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand."Sui stated.<p>

"Whatever,just sit down."Sanomi ordered, sitting down on the floor on her knees.

"No."Sui refused.

"Quit complaining. Just sit."Sanomi sighed, exasperated. Sui sighed, giving up and complied.

"What are we doing?"Sui asked. Sanomi stared, making Sui flushed.

"What?"

"Today,we are working on eye contact."Sanomi instructed.

"Huh?"

"To face each other means keep eye contact. You can start by practicing with me. Stare directly in my eyes."Sanomi stared. Sui stared a little bit before turning away,a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You really don't get it,do you?Doing something like this…"Sui averted his eyes. Sanomi blinked.

"Nii-chan…"Sui blurted out, looking down at the floor carpet. Sanomi paid attention, listening to him.

"doesn't really care about me. No matter what I say or do to him, his facial expression never changes. He's cold, like a person made from ice."Sui shut his eyes closed, trying to keep himself crying.

"That's not true."Sanomi smiled,softly. Her eyes soften. She now understands his feelings towards Kei. Sui lifted his head.

"He was delighted from the riceball, I made for him. He said, 'Thank you'."Sanomi explained, smiling wider.

"Sanomi, are you in love with my brother?"Sui looked to the side. Sanomi gaped, her eyes widen. Her heart was beating rapidly all of a sudden, but she ignored it. It must've been because she was surprised.

"Takishima is… Takishima is my rival."Sanomi grinned.

"Really?You weren't looking at me, but at my brother."Sui stood up. Sanomi furrowed her brows.

"You come here because my brother is around,right?"Sui accused, putting up a fist.

Sanomi clenched her teeth,angry. She stood up and gripped Sui by the shoulders, her eyes full of fiery.

"How could you not understand?I am only looking at you, that's why I am here. I'll never avert my ."Sanomi yelled, her eyes locking his. Sui was speechless and touched by her words.

"Let's do this."Sanomi sat down on her knees, facing Sui as he turned to her.

"Will something come out of this?"Sui asked, a tint of doubt.

"Of course!"

Sui sighed and turned to her, his whole body facing her. Sanomi stared into Sui's eyes, not breaking their contact until a knock was heard. They stopped as the door opened, revealing Kei.

"What are you up to?"Kei asked.

"Why do you ask?Lessons of course!"Sanomi furrowed her brows.

"Sanomi, could you please stop?"Kei sighed.

"Huh?"Sanomi was taken back.

"Please don't concern yourself with Sui anymore. I'd like you to leave him alone."Kei said as Sui looked down.

"Why are you saying such things?"Sanomi glared.

"As I thought, nothing came out of it."Sui muttered as Sanomi turned to him. Sui stood up and ran passed Kei, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Sui!"Sanomi jumped up, she was ready to run after him.

"Sanomi."Kei called as she stopped and looked at him.

"What?"Sanomi asked.

"I wonder why. Forcing someone to do something against their will. Wouldn't that be considered unhappiness to that person?I'm the one who cause Sui to suffer. Comparisons are made when I'm around. He worries about that. I'd like to tell him,but…"Kei voiced out, his eyes full of regret and sadness again.

Sanomi smiled,softly.

"You just have a bad way showing it. Anyway,I'm going after Sui. I am his teacher, after all."Sanomi said,softly. She ran passed Kei and turned a corner, where Sui had gone. She stopped halfway, realizing something.

"Oh and also…"Sanomi said, catching Kei's attention.

"You get on my nerves at times, but you're not sickening!Don't worry!"Sanomi exclaimed, grinning before running off. Kei was taken back, speechless.

* * *

><p>Sanomi had finally found Sui, on the bridge, looking out to the sunset.<p>

"Time to go home,Sui."Sanomi called as he turned around, facing her. Sui's head was downcasted.

"Come,let's go home."Sanomi offered a hand, smiling. Sui turned around and ran off, but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Wait!"Sanomi exclaimed, pulling Sui back. His body collided into Sanomi's chest as she flew against the rails. Her head hitting first, she fell unconscious, still holding onto Sui.

"Sanomi?"Sui cried out.

She awaken after a few minutes later and Sui by her side, concerned.

"Are you alright?"Sui asked.

"I'm fine. No worries."Sanomi smiled.

"But you hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"Sui persisted.

"Nah,soon…"Sanomi struggled standing up. She sat back down, clutching her head in pain.

Sui watched in concern and guilt. It was his fault that Sanomi was hurt.

"Hold on tight."Sui faced his back on her. Sanomi blinked before understanding.

"Sui?"

"Let's go home."Sui wrapped Sanomi's arms around his neck, trying to carry her. His eyes full of determination. He walked, carrying her on his back.

"Sui…"

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

Sui collapse with Sanomi following suit. He doesn't have any more strength, carrying Sanomi home.

"Sui!"Sanomi exclaimed, concerned. She heard noises from the trees or bushes and turned to the side. Sui looked ahead, staring at the running figure, coming to them.

"Sanomi!"Kei called out, running through the woods and fell, tumbling towards them. Kei didn't care about his own self and quickly moved to Sanomi,gripping her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"Kei exclaimed, out of character.

"Nothing,I'm fine…"Sanomi responded,blinking. Sanomi stood up.

"Well,my head was spinning earlier…"

"But I'm fine."Sanomi concluded. Kei stared before smiling with relief.

"You had me worried there."

"Nii-chan…you're a mess…"Sui stared at Kei's facial expression. Kei abruptly turned to Sui, twigs and leaves falling out of his hair, one of them on his nose.

"You did well."Kei smiled. Sui blushed at the praise from his brother.

"You manage to bring Sanomi this far. Thank you very much."Kei layed a hand on Sui's head, ruffling his hair.

"Nii-chan…"Sui looked down before jumping on Kei for an embrace, crying. Sanomi stared before grinning up at the sky.

* * *

><p>Sanomi glanced at the digital clock before standing up from her chair.<p>

"Now then, time to go over to Sui's place again,today."Sanomi announced.

"Ah,Sanomi."Kei called for her attention.

"Hm?"Sanomi turned to him.

"Regarding that…"Kei said before he was interrupted.

"Nii-chan!"A familiar voice called out. Sanomi blinked, turning to the voice.

"Hey,Nii-chan!"Sui ran over, waving his arm.

"Sui,why are you here?"Sanomi asked.

"I came to get you."Sui smiled.

"Really?I was on my way."Sanomi grinned.

"I'm sorry,Sanomi."Sui said, making Sanomi blink.

"Huh?"

Ryuu, Hikari and the twins were watching the scene unfold.

"I think I'm going to get my brother to teach me."Sui confessed.

"Huh?"Sanomi stared, taking the words sinking in before gaping.

_Rejection._

"I think he'll be more effective. Actually,it's because your effectiveness is so slow."Sui continued. Sanomi was still gaping from the dejection.

"Little Sui sure knows how to be blunt."Sanomi was still in shock.

"Besides…I love my Nii-chan!"Sui doted, his eyes sparkling with love and admiration. Sanomi twitches in irritation and annoyance.

"It's like,the love that I've been suppressing is all bursting at once!Oh,it's not like I dislike you though, Sanomi. Honest."Sui continued to rant. Sanomi shook in annoyance.

"Would you like me to tutor you too, Miss Second Place?You might get a better position."Kei smiled.

Sanomi twitches in irritation, turning red as she clutches her fist tight. Tick marks appearing all over her.

"You piss me off!"Sanomi manages to scream out, blowing off some steam.

"Yes,I know."Amusement laced in Kei's voice.

* * *

><p>Please Review~!<p> 


	6. Festival:Contests

Momo:Hiya~!I've been neglecting most of my homework,chores,and writing fanfictions lately…

Sebastian:Why is that,My Lady?

Momo:I've been feeling very frustrated lately…and have been getting mood swings…

Sebastian:Oh dear, do you want me to fetch you something?

Momo:No!Just do your job before running my bath.

Sebastian: Understood. Lady Momo does not claim any Special A characters, only her Ocs.

* * *

><p><strong>Festival - Contests<strong>

"Say, since it's a festival and all, how does food stands sound?"Hikari suggested.

"Good Idea,Hanazono-kun."The president offered his hand out. Hikari grabbed it.

"Yeah!"

Sanomi grinned, intwining her fingers together.

"How does Cotton Candy sound?"The president suggested while Sanomi smiled.

"That's nice.I like Cotton Candy!"Sanomi chimed.

The president blushed at the word, 'Like' as Kei closed his laptop, a dark aura engulfing him. Hikari glanced at him.

"I object to Cotton Candy."Kei rejected, darkly. Sanomi glanced at him.

"There are many thing, that are better than that."Kei reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well,that may be true…"Hikari trailed off.

"The concept of a Cotton Candy stand isn't well thought out. It's borderline irresponsible."Kei sneered. Sanomi glared,before she could open her mouth, someone had beaten her to it.

The president slammed his hands down,glaring.

"Then,shall we have a contest to decide, whether a party with Cotton Candy or without Cotton Candy is more exciting,Takishima?"The President challenged. Sanomi and Hikari blinked,startled by the declaration.

"Hey,wait…"Sanomi put up her hands in defense. The president walked over to Sanomi,gripping her shoulders. He stared into her blue eyes, intently, making her a little freaked out.

"Harada-kun,Hanazono-kun. Shall we teach the finer points of Cotton Candy to this man, who doesn't understand its merits?"The president asked. Kei's aura got darker and more manancing.

An electric sharpener smacked the President away from Sanomi,who blinked along with Hikari.

"Very 's have a contest,then."Kei accepted the challenge. Sanomi glanced up at Kei,startled.

"Huh?"

Kei took his laptop and walked over to the door.

"Takishima…"Sanomi's eyes followed the said retreating figure. She looked at the door,frowning. Hikari glanced at her.

"Kei seems unhappy once he had entered this room with us."Hikari voiced out.

"Don't tell me…"Sanomi mumbled. She ran out of the room,leaving Hikari with the student council. She ran after Kei in the hall.

"Wait up,Takishima!"Sanomi called out in the hall. He kept on walking,ignoring her.

"I understand!"Sanomi shouted. This time,he had halted to a stop,his eyes widen.

"You've been moody all this while,right?"Sanomi questioned.

"Not really."He lied,glancing at the windows.

" were moody whenever I talked to the student council president,right?"Sanomi continued, taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry for not noticing. I should've notice your feelings earlier."Sanomi apologized,looking down in guilt. Kei turned around,facing her. Sanomi frown slowly melted into a smile. Kei was speechless at her expression.

Had she finally noticed his feelings?

"Sanomi…"Kei whispered,his chest feeling lighter. The tense aura lessoned.

"You dislike the president,so…You dislike me,teaming up with the president,right?"Sanomi concluded,flying up a finger.

Kei sweatdropped,glooming.

"Huh?"The aura turned back to its moody state.

"It's really unfair for me to team up with him to challenge you,right?Don't worry.I won't do such a thing."Sanomi guessed,proud of her answer. Kei backed away from her stupid conclusion.

He laughed out loud, darkly.

Sanomi was startled by his laugh.

"What is it?"Sanomi questioned,a little shaken.

"Very well,then. If _Miss Second Place_ and Hikari can defeat me by joining forces with loser dog,then go ahead."Kei smirked.

Sanomi irked,twitching.

"What did you say?"Sanomi put up a fist.

"While you're at it,you may rally as many helpers as you like. It's futile. Low or High."Kei continued,unfazed by her shout.

Sanomi opened her mouth.

"If you're willing to go that far,then we'll challenge you!"Hikari exclaimed,popping up behind Sanomi,who almost jumped out of her skin.

Hikari was annoyed that Sanomi was insulted. Kei walked away in the dark hallways.

"When did you get here?"Sanomi blinked.

"Oh,when he started laughing."Hikari replied.

* * *

><p>"Hikari and Sanomi joined forces with the student council to challenge the SA?What's the meaning of this?"Akira screamed,horrified by the announcement.<p>

"They didn't like the idea of a two on one, so now it's a team competition."Kei explained,typing on the keyboard of the laptop.

"That's not I was trying to ask!"Akira shouted.

"So,what are you going to do?"Tadashi asked.

"I shall make preparations for the reception party."Kei answered.

"That's not what you should do!Bring Hikari and Sanomi back!"Akira turned his head,scoffing.

"No,thanks."

* * *

><p>"Damn that,Kei!" Hikari exclaimed,still irritated by his earlier taunts.<p>

Sanomi helped Hikari work on the handmade decorations.

"We're going to show him,what we're made of!"Sanomi shouted.

"What are you doing?"

Hikari popped up,revealing them their handmade decorations.

"Our decorations,of course!"

Sanomi popped up beside Hikari.

"I also wanted to use these decorations,too!Something interesting and hardworking is worth it!"Sanomi exclaimed.

"For the reception party,we invited V.I.P.s and booked a reception hall."The president deadpanned.

"Oh,really?"Hikari wondered.

They sweatdropped while Sanomi grinned.

"Hikari!Sanomi!"Akira cried out,slamming the door opened. She glomped the two said girls,cuddling them.

"I'll be joining you,two for the contest this time!"Akira exclaimed.

"Really?That's reassuring!"Sanomi smiled.

"Let's make that Kei languish all alone in defeat!"Akira shouted.

"Yeah!"Hikari shouted.

"Excuse me,who is this?"The president managed to ask.

"She's Akira!"Hikari introduced.

"Alright!Let's bring Kei down altogether!"Hikari declared. Sanomi grinned,clapping her hands.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>A big ball was on the ground,in front of Hikari,Sanomi and Akira.<p>

It cracked opened,light emitting from it.

"Hi!The Student Council Reception's Welcome Campaign is now open!"The president popped out of the ball. He modeled a pose.

Stare. Stare. Stare. Blink.

"I see.A P.R. event claiming to surpass the master,eh?"The president said.

"That's why,we can't sit by,idly now!"Akira yelled,she twirled,snapping her fingers.

"Here,the secret weapon!"

Lights appeared at the Cotton Candy tree as students were awed.

"Thanks to Hikari's idea and Sanomi's hard work."Akira rubbed her cheeks against the two raven-head's cheeks.

"Oh~!"Crowds awed,dashing over to a different location.

Lights spotlighted to a stand as students crowd.

Sanomi,Hikari and Akira walked over to the crowd,curiousity pulling them.

"What in the world is this?"Hikari asked.

"It's said this is the P.R. for the Reception Party."Ryuu explained. Sanomi blinked before running up to Kei,ignoring the delicious treat.

"Takishima!"Sanomi scowled,catching Kei's attention.

"Are you guys over there,doing some P.R. too?"Kei smiled,innocently. Hikari,Akira and the Student Council turned to their P.R, shocked at their empty location.

Sanomi gasp,glancing back at their P.R.

"Looks like,you'll have to close the shop soon."Kei smirked.

"What did you say?"Sanomi exclaimed,twitching.

"Oh,yeah."Kei reached to get the ice-cream cone,offering it to her.

"Resist…Resist…Resist…"Sanomi mumbled,still staring at the ice-cream.

"This is the gelato I can have some,if you eternity Miss Second Place Sanomi-san."Kei smiled.

Her favorite food almost made her drool. She shook her head,snapping out of her daze. She smacked her own head in irritation and annoyance.

"No!I won't give into the delicious gelato!"Sanomi stomped her foot before the last words sunk into her mind.

"I'm not Miss Second Place!"She screeched,flailing her arms.

"In that case…What do you think of this thirty layer cotton candy?"Hikari held up the said cotton candy. One of the cotton Candy sticks was balancing on her head.

"That's my Hikari!"Akira grinned.

"If she can walk while holding those,the publicity effect will be tremendous!"The president exclaimed.

"Good Job,Hikari!That's the spirit!"Sanomi cheered.

"Just watch,Takishima."Sanomi muttered before pausing to look,what's behind the stand. The shrubs moves to the side,revealing a Float Ship.[whatever they are called.]

The words'Welcome' was plastered on the balloon as Kei controlled the float ship. Lighting the fireworks up in the sky. Crowds screamed and cheered at the display.

Kei sneered at the Student Council,Hikari,Sanomi and Akira.

Hikari gloomed as Sanomi twitches.

"Sanomi…Hikari…"Akira called out. Sanomi twitches,her fists clenching.

"Not bad,Takishima. But I won't give up!"

"We won't be beat by you,Kei!"Hikari declared.

"That's the spirit,Hikari,Sanomi."Akira encouraged.

"Next time, I'll eat cotton candy while riding something like…"Sanomi trailed off.

"Goku's flying cloud?"Hikari gloomed.

"It doesn't look good!Let's retreat now!"The president dragged a blanching Sanomi away.

"President!"His lackies ran after him.

"Sanomi!"Hikari and Akira ran.

* * *

><p>"We made more than I thought."Sanomi carried half of the decorations while Hikari carried the other half.<p>

Hikari walked ahead as Sanomi stopped at the doorway,staring at Kei,who was working on his laptop alone.

"Takishima."Sanomi scowled before she glanced at Kei's tired,weary eyes glanced down,sad tinted in her blue orbs.

"Sanomi!"Hikari called out. Sanomi snapped her head forward.

"I'm coming!"Sanomi caught of to her after glancing back at Kei.

"I did it!"Akira cheered,showing her own decoration,she made.

"Well done,Akira."Hikari clapped while Sanomi cheered.

"Oh yeah,let's ask people at the shopping district to help set-up stands,too."Hikari suggested.

"Akira, you like to come along with me?"

"Yes!"Sanomi and Akira exclaimed.

"We'll leave these things to you,alright?"Sanomi assured,glancing back at the lackies.

"Alright!"The lackies reassured.

Hikari,Sanomi and Akira left the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I joined you guys."Akira smiled.<p>

"Really?"Hikari asked,taking a bite on her fish-shaped bread.[or whatever its called]

"If I had stayed with Kei,he'd probably just do everything on his own anyway."Akira reasoned,taking a bite of her own fish-shaped bread.

"His own?"Sanomi and Hikari repeated.

"Yeah,it's been like that."Akira stated,turning to her.

"So,he's been doing it on his own?"Hikari questioned. She stared at her fish-shaped bread.

"He should continue doing it himself."Akira said.

Sanomi finished her fish-shaped bread before frowning.

'Takishima…'

* * *

><p>"Welcome home,Sanomi-sama."Maids greeted,bowing their head.<p>

"Hn…"Sanomi walked passed them upstairs to her room.

"Something must've happened to Sanomi-sama."The maids murmered.

Sanomi hopped onto her bed, rolling over to her back,staring at the ceiling. She sighed,tired of today's event.

The image of the lonely, tired Kei popped up in her mind, making her eyes widen. She rolled in her bed before falling off of it. Her head hit the chair before she fell onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Grr…He annoys me all the time!"Sanomi groaned,clutching her head.

* * *

><p>Hikari yawned, walking her way when she spotted the student council president dragging a hammer.<p>

"President?Ah…The festival…preparations"Hikari blinked.

The president stood in front of a stand. The president lifted up the mallet,towards the stand.

"What are you doing?"Hikari asked,appearing behind the president. Startled,he spun around, placing the hammer down.

"Ah,why it isn't Hanazono-kun."The president smirked.

"Perfect timing. Help me out."

"Huh?"Hikari furrowed her brows.

Sanomi spotted them when she turned a corner and halted in her steps, watching the scene.

"Don't you get it?We'll lose to Takishima if we leave things as they are. This is no time to be picky about how we win. If we ruin their party, then our victory is assured!"The president explained.

Sanomi eavesdropped,her blue eyes narrowed in disagreement. Hikari growled.

"Actually,we've been using other things to sabotage him as well. For instance,hacking his computer."The president continued.

"Give the mallet to me."Sanomi walked up, beside them, helding out her hand. The president turned to her,grinning at her acceptance.

"Sanomi!What are you doing?"Hikari gaped.

"Oh Harada-kun,you understand how I feel!"The president beamed, handing her the mallet. Sanomi took a glance at the mallet before she bend the hammer in half.

"What is the meaning of this?"The president screamed.

Hikari sighed in relief,smiling.

"I almost forgot."Sanomi said,her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Festivals are something to be enjoyed by everyone!"Sanomi lifted her head, blue eyes full of determination.

"I quit!"Sanomi threw the broken mallet at the President before running off.

Hikari followed her,silently.

Sanomi ran into the greenhouse, stopping in front of Kei. Kei sighed,laying back on the chair before sitting up, glancing at Sanomi, who was staring at him.

"Is it fun on your own,Takishima?"Sanomi demanded.

Kei was taken back by her question.

"I won't be happy even if I beat you in this contest. It's no good without you!"Sanomi confessed. Kei gasp.

"It's fun to do it with others. Right?So… would you like to do it together?"Sanomi asked, offering a hand out.

~Flashback~

_Little Kei was sitting all by himself, reading a book until Little Sanomi walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He gasp,startled by the sudden contact._

_"Hey Takishima."_

_"Huh?"Kei whipped his head towards Sanomi's direction._

_"Let's do this together,okay?"Sanomi smiled, offering her small hand out._

_His small hand reached out, slowly placing it in the blue-eyed girl's palm._

~End of Flashback~

"Yes."Kei finally answered,taking her hand. Sanomi smiled.

Unknown to them, the whole SA was watching the scene unfold, hiding behind the bushes and corner.

"Oh,it looks like everyone was here."Sanomi stated, walking beside Hikari.

"Oh,Sanomi. Hikari."Tadashi faced them. Sanomi jabbed a thumb behind her.

"Can they join,too?"Sanomi asked.

"It's okay. Wait."The president protested. Kei stared at the Student council before turning away.

"Sure."

Everyone was caught surprised by his answer.

"However,I…"The president was cut off.

"Hey,call the Fankyu brothers again,okay?"Hikari grinned,making the president blush.

* * *

><p>Honk!<p>

Sanomi and Kei stood side by side on the ship, staring across the beautiful sea. The night sky glimmering its view and a comfortable silence enveloping them.

"Takishima."

"What is it?"Kei turned his head towards her.

Sanomi shifted her body,facing Kei.

"You still haven't told me about the details in the party. Is it a boat party and is it okay wearing casual?"Sanomi furrowed her brows. Nobody told her the details, they had only told her to order and place things. Hikari hadn't told her either…

"That's something you have to look forward to, when it starts."Kei smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Sanomi tilted her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Founding Day party jointly organized by the SA and the Student Council."The intercom announced,startling Sanomi.

"Soon,we shall be taking you to the party grounds. Before that,please change into the costumes we have prepared in the guest rooms while you wait."The intercom announced.

* * *

><p>Clamp. Clomp.<p>

"Oh,Sanomi!"Tadashi exclaimed as Sanomi stopped before Tadashi,Ryuu,Hikari and the twins.

"You look good in that Yukata."

Sanomi's eyes darted at the Yukata,she was wearing.

Her Yukata was light blue with pink flower patterns on it. Her wavy hair was braided up into a bun and she was carrying a matching light blue bag.

"What is this about?"Sanomi asked.

"Who knows. We have no clue either."Tadashi admitted.

"Kei was the one,who arranged this and all."Jun stated.

"I'm starting to feel excited!"Hikari exclaimed,grinning. Sanomi found herself smile as well.

"Me,too."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We are now reaching out destinitation."The intercom announced making the crowd awe at the sight. Lights glowed at each end of the Ship, causing the sea's reflection beautiful than before.

Hikari was very excited, awing at everything, making Sanomi laugh.

Sanomi turned to the view and she smiled,fondly.

It was really a beautiful sight.

* * *

><p>The whole SA except Kei was in front of the Shrine entrance,awing. Sanomi slowly walked to the stairs.<p>

"Wait,Sanomi!"Akira called out.

Sanomi kept stepping up the stairs until she stepped into the light emitting from the other end. As Sanomi reaches the end,she gasp in awe. The SA members followed suit.

"This is…"Sanomi's eyes glimmered.

"This entire island is currently being developed into a place called Leisure Land."Kei interrupted, standing a few feet away from them.

"I borrowed this place especially for this occasion."Kei stated, staring off the distance. He turned to Sanomi with a warm smile.

"Beautiful."Sanomi's eyes glimmered with glee.

Sanomi glanced around, eagerly. She hadn't notice Hikari and the others had left her and Kei alone.

"So,what do you think?Are you having fun?"Kei's voice was filled with amusement. Sanomi irked.

She faced him,flushing lightly.

"What are you trying to say?"Sanomi scowled, but her annoyance was put to a stop.

Fireworks lit in the sky.

Sanomi gasp. She stared at Kei before averting her eyes.

"This is a whole lot of fun."Sanomi admitted, twitching.

"Oh yeah, this isn't a contest by the way."Sanomi said, folding her arms under her chest.

"What are you laughing about?"Sanomi shouted. A little annoyed by her rival's sudden laughter.

* * *

><p>Momo:Wow!The bath was great!But it still haven't lifted my bad mood.<p>

Sebastian:Would you like me to get you some refreshments?

Momo:No,I'm fine. –yawn-Take me to bed after you finish this task,Sebastian.

Sebastian:Yes My Lady. Please review Lady Momo's story and no criticizing.


End file.
